


Every Woman’s Fantasy

by sovvannight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Multi, Multiamory May 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Season/Series 02, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tommy Merlyn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovvannight/pseuds/sovvannight
Summary: “You want me and Tommy to both sleep with you?”She cracked one eye open.  “I’m not suggesting an orgy.  Didn’t you guys ever have sleepovers growing up?”
Relationships: Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Every Woman’s Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a canon-divergent early season 2, from a vague idea for a multichapter that never really gelled for me. 
> 
> Tommy lived—he went with the police for questioning after they stormed Merlyn Global, so he was never at CNRI. Laurel lived, too, and she and Oliver dated briefly that summer before breaking up. Sometime after the breakup, Oliver and Felicity had a one night stand, which they both agreed was a mistake, then the same thing happened with Tommy and Felicity. After a few more “mistakes,” Felicity corralled her two guys to talk about the situation. All three of them agreed that they didn’t want a repeat of how it played out with Laurel—they didn’t want the fact that the guys were interested in the same woman to come between them again. They’ve settled into a very careful, polite dance where Felicity tries to divide her free time equally between them, and Tommy and Oliver try not to put pressure on her or act jealous.
> 
> Oh, and assume the initial discussions around Moira’s trial happened in private, because obviously Tommy would’ve been there for support if he had been alive.

Oliver hesitated in front of the door to Felicity’s apartment. He shouldn’t be there, but he needed her. Hell, he needed them both. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Tommy opened it. “You’re not the pizza guy.” His eyes narrowed. “Jesus, you look like hell. What’s wrong? Here, come in.” He swung the door open and waved Oliver inside.

As Oliver shrugged off his jacket to hang on one of the hooks in the foyer, Felicity walked around the couch to stand next to Tommy. “He’s right, you do look terrible. Did something happen with your mom’s case? Or, is this something to do with our night job?” she asked, wincing a little and glancing at Tommy out of the corner of her eye. Tommy, whose uneasy acceptance of Oliver’s vigilantism meant they both tried to keep him as far away from it as possible.

“It’s—” his voice cracked, and he tried again. “It’s my mom. The D.A., he’s…he’s going to ask for the death penalty.” He shut his eyes at their exclamations, only opening them when he felt the impact of Felicity’s body against his as she wrapped her arms around him.

“It’s going to be OK,” she murmured against his chest. 

“I’m sorry to cut in on your night, I just needed…” he trailed off.

“Of course you needed your friends for support! And setting aside the ‘with benefits’ part of the equation between you and me, we’re both your friends.” She let him go, led him over to the couch, and pushed him down so that he sat on one of the end seats. “Our pizza will be here any minute. We’ll eat and you can tell us exactly what the D.A. said.” 

The doorbell rang then, and Tommy stepped back into the foyer to pay the delivery person. Felicity walked into the kitchen, then called out, “Beer or wine?”

“Beer,” he called back, thinking he should get up to help, but he was just so tired. Felicity set plates, napkins, and beverages down on the coffee table and sat down next to him on the couch’s middle cushion. Tommy placed the pizza box in the middle of the table before sitting on the other end of the couch.

Over pizza, he told them all about the afternoon’s pretrial hearing, including the D.A.’s intent to request the death penalty. His mother had been prepared to accept punishment for her part in the Undertaking, but this changed things—at least he hoped so.

“Where’s Thea, and how’s she taking this?” Tommy asked.

“Not great. She’s not alone, though—she ditched me for her boyfriend right after the meeting with the judge and the prosecution.”

“I guess it’s good that she has someone to talk to, even if you don’t like him.”

Oliver made a noncommittal sound. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t like Roy as it was that he worried about the kid’s obsession with the Arrow.

When the conversation flagged, Felicity switched on one of her sci-fi action movies. He wrapped his arm around her, soothing himself with the scent of her hair and the way the soft skin of her shoulder felt beneath his calloused fingertips. He glanced over at Tommy a few times, but he was giving every impression of being completely engrossed by the movie, paying no attention to the two of them at all. _I need to skip patrols tomorrow night so they can spend some time together to make up for barging in on their night_ , Oliver thought.

When the movie ended he stood up reluctantly. “I should go; it’s getting late.”

“No, stay,” Felicity said sleepily as she stretched.

Tommy said, “If anything, _I_ should go. I think you need to be here with her tonight.”

“Or, how about this: nobody goes, and you both stay. It’s a big bed. I’m pretty sure we’d all fit.”

“You want me and Tommy to both sleep with you?”

She cracked one eye open. “I’m not suggesting an orgy. Didn’t you guys ever have sleepovers growing up?”

“Yeah, but we were kids.”

“So? Same principle applies. We’re all tired, we’d all feel better if we weren’t alone, so let’s go to bed.”

Oliver looked down at Tommy with one eyebrow raised: you OK with this?

“Sure, why not, let’s all go to sleep.” He led the way down the hall to Felicity’s bedroom. Once inside, he started undressing, and Oliver followed suit.

“Uh, guys…”

Oliver said, “I thought I'd keep on my undershirt and boxers—that should be modest enough, right?”

“OK,” she said, looking relieved. “I'll just…” She picked up her pajamas and scooted out the door toward the bathroom across the hall. She was back moments later, wearing her pajamas with her hair down and her face free of makeup. Tommy took for his turn in the bathroom next, and Oliver brushed his teeth once Tommy was back.

When he stepped into the bedroom for the second time, Tommy was lying on his back on the far side of the bed, and Felicity was on her side facing him until she rolled over to hold a hand out to Oliver. “Come spoon me.” 

He slipped into bed behind her and assumed his regular sleeping position: arm wrapped around her, hand splayed against her stomach, face buried in her curls. Tommy reached up and turned off the bedside lamp, and Oliver let the familiar vanilla scent of Felicity’s hair lull him to sleep.

* * * * *

Oliver awoke to his favorite sensations: his hand cupping Felicity’s breast and his dick pressed against her ass. He brushed a thumb across her already-hardened nipple, earning him a sleepy humming sound and a moment of her ass grinding back against him, once, then twice, until she stilled abruptly. 

“Uh, guys, much as I appreciate waking up in the middle of every woman’s fantasy…”

_Guys? What? Oh, fuck._ _Guys. Plural_. He moved his hand down toward her waist, only to brush up against another hand. Tommy’s, he could see once he lifted himself up on one elbow, whose hand was sliding out from beneath the waistband of her sleep shorts.

“Hmm, this is a fantasy of yours?”

Oliver heard the momentary hitch in her breath before she replied, “Uh, look…I’ve somehow found myself friends-with-benefiting two gorgeous men. It’s only natural that I’ve thought about it once or twice.”

Tommy rolled closer to her. “Well, we can make it happen if you’d like.”

“Tommy!”

“Oh god, you two make me feel like the serpent holding out an apple. Forget I said anything.” He rolled away from her onto his back and pouted dramatically.

Felicity being pressed back against Oliver’s body the way she was, he felt it, the small slump of her shoulders indicating disappointment. He said, “You want this, don’t you?”

She bit her lip and blushed, but said nothing.

Tommy rolled back to face them. “Ooh, it’s still on the table? Count me in.”

Felicity groaned and covered her face with her hands. “I don’t know what I want!” She let them drop and swiveled back to look up at Oliver. “This is crazy, right? You wouldn’t want to do that, would you?”

He looked into her eyes and said, “I want you, always. So what do you want?”

“I want…fuck!” She shut her eyes, and her face got even redder. “I want an orgasm. But I also don’t want any of us to die of embarrassment. So I don’t know where that leaves us.”

Tommy said, “Here’s what I would suggest. We basically stay in the positions we’re in right now, Oliver fucks you from behind while I eat you out. When he’s done you can roll over and we’ll switch positions. Maximum orgasms for you, but no one’s looking at you, so it’s just a fantasy, right?”

Felicity made a whimpering sound, and Tommy leaned down to kiss her gently. Oliver watched Tommy angle in and he deepened the kiss, and he knew he should feel jealous, but he mostly just felt turned on. He slid his hand downward, running the tips of his fingers over her hip bone, causing her to moan. Tommy looked up with a grin. “That’s my favorite sound in the world.” And Oliver couldn’t help but smile back at him.

Felicity twisted around so that she could look up at him. “So, you’re in, then?” She immediately winced. “I mean, you’re not _in_ , in, obviously, not yet. I mean, um, you like this…plan?”

He stroked her cheek as he smiled down at her. “I love it when you come. So more orgasms for you sounds like a lot of fun for me.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, and then she breathed out, “Yes. Let’s do it.” She looked over at Tommy. “I want you both.”

“Grab us a couple of condoms, would you?” Tommy asked Oliver, waving toward the nightstand on his side of the bed before pulling Felicity in for another kiss. 

Rolling back over after pulling condoms out of the top drawer of the nightstand, he debated briefly, but decided to leave his t-shirt on. This whole situation seemed like a dream, and he didn’t want his scars to ruin the mood. He wiggled off his boxers from beneath the blanket while Tommy helped Felicity pull off her pajamas. 

She blushed as she fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers up to her chest. “Suddenly I feel very…exposed.”

“Do you want to stop?”

She looked uncertain. “Can we just…can someone kiss me for a minute?”

Oliver leaned in and kissed her, sucking her lower lip between his lips. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers rubbing against the short hairs at his nape sent tingles down his spine.

“You want me,” she breathed out as they broke off the kiss. “I can, well, feel you.”

“I always want you.”

Her breath hitched and her eyes widened as she glanced at Tommy, whose hand had disappeared under the covers. 

“Goddamn, you’re so wet. You weren’t kidding about this being a fantasy. You should feel it, Ollie.”

She blushed even redder, but gave a tiny nod. Oliver slid his hand down from where it was resting on her hip to the juncture of her thighs, and his fingers were met with a flood of wetness. A single flick of a fingernail across her clit had her crying out and arching up. Normally he would spend more time right here, working her up, but they were both too far gone for that. Or really all three of them were, he guessed, as Tommy inched the sheet down to run the tip of his tongue across her nipple. 

Felicity shifted onto her side and slid back so that they were spooning, and Oliver moved forward so that they were pressed together. He circled two fingers around the rim of her entrance once and then plunged inside, using that just-this-side-of-rough level of firmness he knew she preferred. He pulled his fingers nearly all the way out and then plunged them in again, setting a rhythm. He felt her inner walls clamping around him, and he couldn’t help but imagine it was his dick instead of his fingers. 

“Please, please,” she gasped out, reaching back to grab his ass and pull him closer.

He let out a breathy laugh. “OK.” Grabbing the condom from where he’d set it on the pillow above his head, he shifted away from her slightly so he had room to roll it on. Tommy, meanwhile, had worked his way back down her body and had one of her legs hiked over his shoulder while he kissed her inner thigh. Oliver eyed the two of them, specifically… “Uh, Tommy, this is…I’m not sure about the, uh, logistics here.”

Tommy looked up. “Look, if you’re worried that we’re going to end up more…intimate than you’d like, don’t be. If I touch your junk, it’ll be accidental, I promise.” He added in a sing-song tone, “And it’s not gay if it’s a three-way.”

Felicity started laughing at this, cut off with a gasp as his mouth settled between her legs. _OK, then, this was it_. Oliver aligned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside. God, had she ever been this wet? It felt incredible. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust in again, gratified when she breathed out, “Oh, Oliver.”

He could tell that she was already close from the way her breath had sped up and her body had started to shake, so he took up a quick, forceful rhythm. His free arm was curled back around her body again so he could thumb her already-hardened nipples, and she arched into his hand.

Felicity’s gasps had shifted to low cries, and he could feel fine tremors traveling through her body. Oliver sped up further while trying to calm his own breathing and achieve a bit of detachment. He didn’t want her orgasm to take him over the edge—he didn’t want this to be over too soon. 

When she finally came he held still, buried deep inside her, until her body relaxed and her breathing evened out, and then started moving slowly and gently.

Felicity said, “I’m not sure I can come again so soon,” even as she rocked back gently to meet each inward stroke.

“I don’t want it to be over, not yet.”

“Me neither. It feels so good.” She laid her hand over his where it rested on her waist, intertwining their fingers.

He heard a humming sound and then Felicity gasped. Oliver propped himself up on one elbow to look but couldn’t see what Tommy was doing to cause that reaction. He could see Felicity’s face, though, looking so beautiful with her flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes. Oliver shifted so that he could lean over and suck on one breast; it wasn’t as deep this way but he could tell from her reaction that he was hitting her g-spot.

“Harder. Fuck me harder.”

Oliver let go of her breast and thrust in hard.

Felicity hissed, “Yes!”

Oliver did it again, and again.

Pinned between him and Tommy, there wasn’t much room for her to move, but she still rocked back to meet him as much as she could. Her hand fumbled up to grip the railing of her headboard as she chanted, “Oh god oh god oh god.”

He sucked on that particularly sensitive spot on her neck, right below her ear, as he began moving as quickly as he could manage. He felt her start to come and let go, losing rhythm as they orgasmed together.

Oliver leaned against her shoulder panting, feeling her heart pound beneath the hand still resting on her chest. He listened to her breathing slow and felt the bed shift; he knew it was Tommy moving but couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes yet. Finally, he felt Felicity move a little and pulled out.

Felicity shifted onto her back and rubbed her fingertips along his arm, raising goosebumps. “That was amazing.” She turned to look at Tommy, and added, “You, too.” Tommy leaned over and kissed her gently.

Oliver started to pull the sheet up to cover himself, but saw Tommy only had eyes for Felicity and took the opportunity to slip out of bed to toss his condom in the bathroom trash can. He pulled his boxers back on before getting back under the covers. Those covers were pooled around Felicity’s hips, and Tommy was rubbing circles on her abdomen with one fingertip. 

Oliver asked Felicity, “So, are you ready for round two?” 

Felicity opened her eyes lazily, and from movements under the covers and Tommy’s gasp it was pretty clear she was feeling him up. She said, “Well, someone certainly is.” 

Oliver felt a little awkward and unsure of what to do, so he rested on his side, burying his face in her hair and sucking on her earlobe. He slid a hand between legs and started touching her clit. 

He heard the sound of a condom packet ripping and then Felicity started to roll toward him. She looked happy—cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. Oliver was working his way down the bed, raining brief kisses over her breasts and stomach, when Tommy hiked Felicity’s leg over his thigh and slid inside. 

Getting into position to take his turn giving her oral, Oliver was mesmerized watching Tommy slowly glide inward to the hilt, then pull almost all the way back out. He said without thinking, “It’s like being six inches from a porno.” He was struck with the bizarre impulse to reach out and touch…he thought about sliding one finger inside, feeling the friction, feeling her squeezing them both. 

Felicity grabbed his hair and tilted his head back so she could meet his eyes. “Stop staring and lick my clit, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver smirked. “Yes, Miss Smoak.” He contemplated the possible angles, then leaned in slightly sideways and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, enjoying her gasp and jerk.

“Wait, so have I stumbled into some boss/secretary roleplay? That is shockingly kinky.”

“Oh my god, Tommy.”

“Am I the delivery boy, bringing you dinner and interrupting your late-night tête-à-tête? Or, no, wait, I think maybe I’m a rival CEO, and you caught me attempting a little corporate espionage, and now you need to punish me…” 

Felicity laughed, then reached behind her and pinched his ass. “There, do you feel punished?” 

Tommy growled and buried his face against her neck, rubbing her with his stubble.

“I should’ve known you two would talk through sex,” Oliver said. Felicity looked down at him, eyebrow raised. “Not that it’s a problem…it’s cute, really.” He reapplied himself to the task at hand, alternating circling her clit with flicking it with short strokes. 

Tommy was keeping up a steady, slow rhythm. Felicity was starting to respond, tilting her pelvis back to meet him. Oliver angled his head away slightly so that his tongue lost contact when she ground back against Tommy, but then she brushed back against his tongue each time she moved away from him. When her movements became uncoordinated, Oliver pushed forward again and sucked on her as Tommy finally began to speed up his movements.

“Oh god, oh god, I don’t think I can do this,” Felicity said, even as her hand pressed against the back of Oliver’s head.

“Shh,” Tommy said soothingly. “You know the third orgasm is always hard for you, but worth it. We’ll get you there.”

_Wait, does he mean she usually has three orgasms, with just him? What kind of marathon sex sessions were they having?_ He thought back to their own often-hurried moments: in the lair, whenever they could sneak away and find a moment of privacy at work…he always made sure she came, of course, but he felt very unsophisticated at that moment and wondered why Felicity was even bothering with him.

But he was determined to help her come, here and now. He anchored her clit between his pursed lips and hummed, making her gasp. Meanwhile, he reached out to caress every spot within reach he could remember her ever reacting to, sliding a thumb across her hipbone, rubbing his stubbled cheek against her inner thighs, reaching up to roll her nipple between his fingers, touching what he could of one ass cheek without accidentally touching Tommy.

Felicity’s body was shaking, and Tommy switched abruptly to a hard, fast rhythm. “Oh god, Tommy, I’m so close,” she panted.

“You can do it. Just let go,” he encouraged her.

Oliver looked up—Felicity was flushed, but frowned as she shook her head. “I can’t. I can’t,” she moaned.

“Suck on her piercing,” Oliver suggested.

“What?” Tommy slowed down momentarily to focus on him.

“Lick her ear, around her piercing, and tug on it lightly with your tongue.”

“Huh.” Tommy eyed Felicity’s ear, and Oliver realized that the two-inch difference in their heights was enough to make a difference here. “Felicity, I need you to arch back for me.”

She was so beautiful in that moment, head thrown back, mouth open on a silent cry while Tommy licked the shell of her ear. Oliver reapplied himself to eating her out, wanting to help take her over that edge. He felt it happen a moment later, body shaking as her fingers tugged at his hair, Tommy pounding into her until he lost his rhythm and came with a shout. 

The two of them lay there breathing heavily, Felicity on her stomach, Tommy draped over her. He raised his head from where it was pressed between her shoulder blades, opened his eyes, and looked at Oliver. “Jesus,” he muttered.

“Yeah.” This had been the most amazing sexual experience he’d ever had, and Tommy clearly felt the same.

Felicity made a sound of protest as Tommy pulled out and got up to deal with his condom. Oliver studiously ignored him and watched Felicity relax into bonelessness. “Next time,” she slurred out, on the edge of sleep, “I want to give one of you a blowjob while the oth…” She fell asleep mid-sentence. 

Oliver looked up wildly at Tommy, who had thankfully put on pants. “Next time?”

Tommy shrugged. “What the lady wants, the lady gets.” He grinned. “Plus, I liked it, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“So why not do it again some time, if we all liked it?” Tommy started walking toward the bedroom door. “She’ll probably sleep for an hour or two. You want French toast?”

“French toast?” The morning was turning more surreal by the moment.

“Sure, I’m cooking. C’mon.”

Bemused, Oliver followed Tommy toward the kitchen, glancing back once to take in the sight of Felicity asleep in the middle of her bed, sweat-dampened hair curling wildly around her face. _OK, then. Next time._


End file.
